Lack of sufficient exercise is widely recognized as a risk factor for many chronic diseases, most notably coronary heart disease.Despite repeated health warnings and exhortations for increasing exercise, estimates suggest that only 7 to 8 percent of adult Americans exercise to minimum levels recommended by the American College of Sports Medicine.Among those who do begin exercise programs, long-term adherence is typically very poor. However, research suggests that behavioral interventions and self-management strategies may be employed effectively to enhance exercise compliance. Health Innovations proposes to develop a comprehensive exercise program that is implemented by a hand-held microcomputer. The program will combine the exercise guidelines of the American College of Sports Medicine with fundamental principles of behavior and modification and self-management to facilitate program compliance. The program will be tested with 10 subjects in a therapist-assisted protocol and 20 subjects in a self-help protocol. The project will stress the collection of process and satisfaction data that will be examined by consultants and Health Innovations' staff to provide ongoing refinements to the program.The main objective of this Phase I proposal is to develop a viable program that can be tested in a Phase II efficacy trial.